A new Friend?
by Ixce
Summary: Fluttershy encounters a new furry friend, that happens to be a thieving and very mischievous Fox, and Fluttershy wants to befriend it. However, it keeps stealing food from Ponyville and becomes very infamous, and only one pony that can help Fluttershy with this predicament, is Rainbow Dash. Being the athlete she is; Fluttershy discovers a new type of bond between the two.


**A New Friend?**

Summary: Fluttershy encounters a new furry friend, that happens to be a thieving and very mischievous Fox, and Fluttershy wants to befriend it. However, it keeps stealing food from Ponyville and becomes very infamous, and only one pony that can help Fluttershy with this predicament, is Rainbow Dash. Being the athlete she is; Fluttershy discovers a new type of bond between the two. Will these two Pegasus's become… A couple? FlutterDash~

It was another typical morning at the cottage of Fluttershy. Her furry little creatures awoke with the usual breakfast that Fluttershy would always prepare. And, as usual, Angel, her loyal and faithful rabbit, went outside before breakfast, to get the newspaper for Fluttershy. Every little critter ate their breakfast happily. However, Fluttershy noticed that Angel had not eaten her breakfast yet. With worry, she opened her front door, and saw the back of Angel's body, Angel was looking out in the depths of the forest. Angel became very alert and started growling as if she were a dog. But, Fluttershy was different. Her kindness whoo-ed the heart of almost any animal. The bushes rustled, and a red-haired vulpine appeared in the front of Fluttershy's cottage.

"A Fox?" Fluttershy bursted out of excitement and started to hover above the vulpine.

"Oh my… This is the first time I have ever encountered a Fox before!" Fluttershy screamed happily, looking at Angel. Angel only stood there. With fear in her eyes. She only stood there, motionless. Almost as if she was in a trance.

"Angel? Are you okay?" The yellow Pegasus questioned the little rabbit.

Angel then gets the realization that she had been standing there, staring at the Fox. Then, flees both Fluttershy and the fox, and dashes inside Fluttershy's cottage.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy says subtly.

'Angel sure acted very weird.' Fluttershy thought to herself.

The Fox originally had a blank expression on its face, but it immediately changed when Angel fled the scene. The Fox dashed towards the pink-haired Pegasus, and purred friendly as if it were a cat. And rubbed up warmly to Fluttershy.

"Awww. Aren't you just adorable! Would you like to be my new friend? The yellow Pegasus asked.

The Fox only nodded. Shaking its head (yes).

Fluttershy was overjoyed that she made a Fox friend.

"Oh Mr. Fox… You look hungry! Here, I'll go get you some food. Just wait right there. And don't move till I get back!" As Fluttershy runs into her house and starts cooking for the starving looking Fox, Angel rushed to beside her, and slams the door behind her.

"Huh? Oh! Angel! Why did you slam the door?" The yellow Pegasus asked the white rabbit.

In anger, the rabbit was pleading no, and making hand gestures of not allowing the vulpine any food whatsoever. And, as Fluttershy would normally do, she would help ANY animal in need, even if it meant to ignore someone's advice or wisdom. Even it was her loyal rabbit.

"I'm sorry Angel, but, I have to help that Fox, it looks like he has not eaten anything in days." As Fluttershy nudged Angel out of the way, and opened the front door. The Fox had been waiting patiently for its food. It's expression on his face was happy when it saw the leftover food from all the other furry creatures that lived with Fluttershy. The Fox happily started to eat the food that fluttershy prepared for it.

"You must have been starving! Don't worry though, you won't have to worry about food when you're living with me." Fluttershy turned and smiled at the young vulpine. The vulpine only turned and looked at her. Stared into her turquoise eyes for awhile.

Then, in a split second, the Fox dashed out the window. Fluttershy left in confusion, thinking about the young Fox as it ran for the hills.

The next day, Fluttershy was at the town square, shopping for groceries. Doing her usual route of shopping, till one of the owners looked distressed when discovering that one of her vegetables had been stolen.

"Oh my! Someone stole my cabbage!" The owner of the stance said. "Please some pony, any pony, help!"

The clouds were cut into holes. Rainbow Dash abruptly made an entrance into Ponyville.

"What's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked Fluttershy, as if she knew what had happened.

"All I know is that some pony stole some cabbage from one of the food stands." Fluttershy said subtly.

"Ah! I see! Well, I'll get to the bottom of this. Because nobody likes thieves. And, stealing is wrong!" Rainbow Dash said with confidence.

Fluttershy approaches her, looking a bit confused at the Pegasus.

"What do you plan on doing, Rainbow Dash?"

"Obviously, I'm going to kick that robber's ass!"

"But, you can't do that, Rainbow Dash…" The yellow Pegasus said softly.

"Oh? And why not?" The blue Pegasus said blowing a fuse.

"What if it was an animal…?" She asked quietly.

"Oh… Then, someone's pet has stolen it."

Rainbow Dash looks at her, a bit confused.

"Did you see who stole the cabbage, Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked suspiciously.

"No… I didn't see who stole the cabbage." Fluttershy looks off to the side.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm."

"You don't know ANY ponies or any of your furry little creatures that could have done it?"

"Nope. None. Because all my animals that I take care of are well maintained." Fluttershy then walks away from the scene and continues to shop around in the Ponyville's town square.

Fluttershy came back to her cottage with some groceries from Ponyville, that would last up for a week or so. The soft, cuddly critters pounced on the yellow Pegasus, wanting some food.

"Hehe. Okay little ones, I know you're all hungry." The little critters started chanting excitedly.

It then struck Fluttershy, that the mysterious red Fox from yesterday, was inside her cottage. Oddly enough, the mischievous Fox had some cabbage bits on its muzzle, and on the side of the Fox, it had a half eaten cabbage next to it. Fluttershy gasped.

"Oh my… What are you doing here little one? And where on earth did you get that cabbage?"

It then dawned on Fluttershy that the Fox was the one who stole the cabbage from Ponyville. After Fluttershy prepared the meals for her little critters, she took some bits and left her cottage. It was in her nature to be kind, and to do what's right, so she felt that she had to return to Ponyville, and pay for the cabbage that her "Somewhat" Fox stole.

-In Ponyville-

"I'm sorry ma'am, but here's the bids I owe you for that cabbage. You see, I recently adopted this fox, and apparently it had stolen some of your cabbage. I'm so sorry." Fluttershy's apology sounded very sincere, and the female pony was confused at first. Then, was overjoyed to hear what had happened to her missing cabbage.

"Aw, Fluttershy. Thank you so much for bringing the bids. And, it's okay, I understand. It's your new pet and all. And, for that act of kindness, I'm truly grateful." The pony said to Fluttershy.

From the cloud above, Rainbow Dash was stunned to hear that it was Fluttershy's new pet thatbhad stole the cabbage.

"Ah ha! So this does have to do with Fluttershy! This "new" pet seems very strange for Fluttershy to keep as a pet. I'm going to have to take a look at this new pet that Fluttershy got."

From the cloud above, Rainbow Dash came and flew down to Ponyville. And, appeared right in front of the shy yellow Pegasus.

'Oh. Rainbow Dash… So beautiful. Her colorful mane. Her beautiful eyes. Oh… Rainbow Dash… I wish I could just tell you… How I feel…' Fluttershy thought to herself. Looking at Rainbow Dash. Dazed.

"Fluttershy!" The blue Pegasus yelled at the yellow Pegasus.

"Are you okay?" The blue Pegasus questioned the yellow Pegasus next to her.

"Oh! Sorry… Yeah… I'm fine… Thank you… Sorry…"

"Fluttershy! No need to be so apologetic. It's okay. So, you got a new pet?"

"Why, yes. I did."

"What is it exactly?"

"Oh. It's a Fox. And it's a very cute one at that!" Fluttershy said cheerfully.

"Oh it is? Well, I recently saw in the Cloudsdale's newspaper, that there was a thieving Fox all over Equestria! Do you think it could be him?"

"Oh. I don't think that the fox I just recently adopted would steal. I take really good care of animals, Rainbow Dash. I know how to befriend them-"

"That doesn't mean that the fox wouldn't steal!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because Foxes usually steal. It's in their DNA."

It did dawn on Fluttershy that Foxes do steal. And that Angel, felt weird about the Fox, when they first encountered it.

"Well, you be right, Rainbow Dash."

"I know I am. All the pieces fit, the Fox is no good." Rainbow Dash said confidently.

"Well, I was about to go to my cottage… Would you like to come with me?" Fluttershy asks while looking at the ground.

"Heck yes! Thought you'd never ask." Rainbow Dash seemed a bit too excited when she all of a sudden wanted to go to Fluttershy's cottage.

'What does this mean?' Fluttershy stared at Rainbow Dash for awhile.

The blue Pegasus dashed off, her rainbows showing as she leaves. The two left Ponyville, to the outskirts where Fluttershy's cottage was.

-To be continued-

Haha! Sorry I haven't written anything in awhile… Lots of Drama! Anyways, love this show and love these two characters. I have to admit. I am a gay guy… But, I love this show! And these two characters! I mean, come on? Who doesn't like this show? It got 20% more cooler. :3

~working on Chapter 2. Duh~


End file.
